Petit recueil de drabbles
by Saanak
Summary: Tout est dans le titre non? Drabbles sur un peu tous les personnages, suivant l'envie... et les défis.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un petit drabble sur le thème du regard, défi que m'a lancé Miss Dulanoire sur les frères Black. Allez donc lire le sien, on peut difficilement faire plus opposé.

j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et pensez aux reviews ;)

* * *

L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard ne devait certainement pas sentir le regard haineux et gris de son frère, trop occupé qu'il était à scruter les airs en tous sens pour apercevoir le Vif d'Or.

Sirius le fixait intensément, souhaitant sans trop y croire que ce regard fixé sur son frère attirerait les Cognards sur lui.

Il le haïssait, ce petit frère, ce petit roi. Car tel était son nom: Régulus. Petit roi. Le chouchou de ses parents. Leur fierté. Tellement plus facile à montrer à la communauté des Sang-Purs que son aîné. Sirius le considérait avec mépris. Régulus était plus petit, plus mince, moins beau et moins intelligent que lui. Il se débrouillait à la rigueur un peu mieux sur un balai. Seulement Régulus était à Serpentard, et fier, très fier de l'être. Tout en continuant à fixer ce petit frère haï, Patmol se rappelait avec dégoût sa chambre entièrement de vert et d'argent, et c'était à peine s'il se serait étonné d'y trouver des serpents vivants.

L'aîné secoua sa tête aux cheveux noirs, identiques à ceux de son frère. Et l'on s'étonnait qu'il voulût quitter la maison familiale !

Les regards d'Orion et Walburga posés sur lui n'étaient jamais bienveillants. Il n'y avait jamais détecté la moindre trace d'amour, d'affection. Contrairement aux regards emplis de fierté qui se posaient volontiers sur son cadet.

Alors oui, il les haïssaient, eux et leur fils adoré.

C'est pourquoi ce fut avec une satisfaction sans borne que l'aîné des frères Black vit un Cognard foncer droit sur son frère.


	2. Chapter 2

Un autre défi entre Dulanoire et moi (allez lire le sien, ça vaut toujours le coup d'œil) sur le thème de l'oubli, avec 3 mots imposés: plante verte, plume et canapé, ainsi qu'une longueur: 200 mots. j'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)

* * *

Pov: Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ce à quoi elle avait pensé la veille avant de s'endormir. Elle qui avait une excellente mémoire, cet oubli l'exaspérait. D'autant qu'il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

Arroser la plante verte des voisins ? Non, elle avait déjà vérifié par deux fois.

S'acheter une nouvelle plume ? Ce n'était pas cela, sa dernière virée au Chemin de Traverse datait de trois jours.

Préparer les canapés pour la soirée du lendemain ? Elle vérifia qu'ils étaient bien à leur place, dans le frigo. L'ex-Serpentarde soupira. Non, vraiment, ça ne lui revenait pas. Elle entendit soudain un miaulement et fut prise d'un doute énorme: avait elle donné à manger à Pattenrond ? La jeune femme se rua en direction de la gamelle du chat... pour constater que celle-ci était remplie à ras bord.

Elle entendit alors des pas dans l'escalier, puis sur le palier, et Hermione apparut dans l'ouverture. En voyant sa bien aimée, Pansy oublia tout et se souvint enfin de ce qui lui avait échappé depuis son réveil :

simplement dire à Hermione à quel point elle l'aimait...


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau défi avec Dulanoire, et je suis trèèès en retard. Donc, 300 mots, avec pour thème la lumière. Mots imposés: théâtre, neige, feu. Passez voir le drabble de Dulanoire, il n'est pas sur le même fandom mais bon, on apprécie quand même ^^

Je suppose que vous reconnaitrez facilement le personnage ;)

Bonne lecture!

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en rien. La lumière l'avait quitté. Pas le jour où Elle est morte. Bien avant.

Il contemple les ruines de la maison de Godrics's Hollow, ensevelies sous la neige.

La lumière est partie le jour où... Il ne sait plus quel jour exactement. Un énième jour où il était victime de moqueries sûrement. Et pourtant, il l'avait retrouvée; ces cheveux couleur feu, que pouvaient ils être, sinon la lumière absente de son cœur ?

Il était là, à contempler ces ruines. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait aidé Son fils. Une fois de plus, il avait oublié que les yeux vert émeraude étaient surmontés d'une tignasse brune. Il avait fait courir son patronus sur la neige immaculée de cette forêt. Pour se faire pardonner. De qui ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. D'Elle peut-être. Se faire pardonner d'avoir joué le rôle qu'on lui avait imposé, sur le théâtre de la vie. A Poudlard... et ailleurs.

Son patronus avait guidé Son fils jusqu'à l'épée de Godric, comme il l'avait prévu.

Le soir tombait sur Godric's Hollow. Il y voyait encore assez pour discerner ce qui était inscrit sur la pancarte plantée devant la maison. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la lisait, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Et il La revoyait, la seule avec Dumbledore à avoir jamais eu autre chose que du mépris pour lui.

Il n'avait pas peur de jouer double-jeu. Il n'avait plus peur depuis longtemps.

Une trouée dans les nuages lui permet de voir les étoiles.

Il ne croyait pas aux dieux, comme la plupart des sorciers, mais il La croyait là-haut, parmi les splendeurs du ciel.

Et dans les yeux de Son fis, toujours il La revoyait, toujours aussi resplendissante, sa lumière, un lys en fleur.

Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

un petit drabble pour Mezu-2, qui se plaignait du manque de fics sur Harry et Ginny. J'espère que cela te plaira ^^ quatre mots imposés, qui étaient: rouge, idée, plan et fauteuil.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**L'annonce**

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une annonce importante à faire, ils étaient assis sur les fauteuils rouge et or de leur petit salon.

Il la dévorait des yeux avec amour, comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

Elle le regardait en retour avec amour et tendresse, plongeant dans les yeux de celui qui l'avait laissée en plan pour aller sauver le monde il y avait quelques années.

Il n'avait sûrement pas idée de l'intensité de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait quittée.

Son cœur se serra en repensant à ses événements.

Mais il était revenu, vivant et couvert de gloire, toujours aussi amoureux. Si ce n'est plus. Depuis la guerre, il se montrait plus démonstratif, comme s'il était enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas eu à pardonner, puisqu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au cours de cette année où tant de choses avaient changé, Ginny avait compris que le départ d'Harry était inévitable, et que si elle voulait un jour avoir une chance de vivre à ses côtés, il fallait qu'elle le laisse partir et qu'elle même se batte.

Quand elle l'avait vu apparaître dans les bras de Hagrid, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire.

Son amour, sa vie, son espoir, mort ? Impossible. Pas après Fred.

Et en effet, il s'était relevé, et avait mis fin à cette guerre monstrueuse.

Stoppant le flot de souvenir, elle rattacha son regard aux yeux vert émeraude qui la fixaient.

Un instant, elle avait eu peur de sa réaction.

Après tout, ils étaient jeunes, et il n'avait pas fini sa formation d'Auror.

Mais ce regard doux posé sur elle leva ses craintes elle se redressa, eut un sourire, prit une inspiration et déclara :

-Je suis enceinte.


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau défi de Dulanoire, avec comme mots imposés froisser, imagination, soulager et traître.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Sentiments

« -Désolée, mais j'ai déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Elle n'osa ajouter : « mon cœur, ce traître, est parti loin d'ici. »

Il la regarda d'un air à la fois triste et gêné, mais elle ne pouvait répondre autre chose.

Elle eut un sourire navré, tâchant de montrer combien elle regrettait sa réponse.

Il y répondit par un timide sourire, qui ne la convainquit guère, et dit :

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle répéta son « désolée », puis tourna les talons, incapable de penser à une autre action que la fuite.

Dès qu'elle eût tourné l'angle du couloir, Hermione se mit à courir, et bientôt se réfugiait dans son dortoir, calme à cette heure où elle avait habituellement cours.

Là, elle saisit une plume, et laissa l'Imagination prendre le dessus.

Elle finit par se sentir apaisée. L'écriture était le seul moyen de soulager ses peines. Unique moyen de s'évader, et d'oublier ce qui la rongeait.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, y glissa son parchemin, et contempla avec tristesse les dizaines de lettres froissées et couvertes de son écriture, où il n'était écrit qu'une chose :

« X, je t'aime »


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble de 200 mots sur un personnage de qui on ne parle pas beaucoup ^^

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Réveil

Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il prit le temps de s'étirer convenablement.

Ne jamais commencer une journée sans s'étirer, c'était la règle.

Finalement, il se leva, portant un regard neuf sur ce qui l'entourait.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille.

C'était bien, il n'aimait pas le changement.

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il pouvait commencer sa toilette matinale, au milieu des filles qui se levaient en baillant.

Pattenrond adorait le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor : la température y était toujours idéale et sa maîtresse lui avait aménagé un petit coin douillet près du feu.

Après avoir observé quelques temps l'agitation des jeunes filles, il décida qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever et retourna dans son panier chéri.

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, le dortoir était vide. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et attendit le signal.

Enfin il l'entendit. Le chien noir avait aboyé suffisamment fort pour que son ouïe sur-développée l'entende.

Au début, il avait eu peur de ce gros chien. Maintenant il l'aimait bien.

Pattenrond sortit alors du dortoir et dévala les escaliers.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle commune puis se mit à grimper.

Il avait un rat à attraper.

* * *

Bon, je le reconnais, ce drabble a en partie était écrit pour fêter les 10 ans de mon chat aujourd'hui ^^' j'espère que ça vous a plu!


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai eu l'idée de ce drabble en même temps que celui sur Pattenrond, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le mettre sur papier et de le publier ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le petit déjeuner est servi

Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Commença à s'étirer, puis ouvrit avec difficulté sa seconde paire de mirettes.

Maintenant, ouvrir les yeux principaux. Il y parvint au prix de grands efforts, et pour éviter de se rendormir, se dressa sur ses huit longues pattes.

Il chercha Mosag, sa compagne, des yeux et la trouva en train de manger goulûment un animal qui ressemblait à un furet ou une hermine. Aragog s'approcha et arrachant la tête de la petite bête, s'attribua la meilleure part pour le petit-déjeuner.

Soudain, ses fils et ses filles commencèrent à s'agiter. Ses sens olfactifs en éveil lui firent percevoir une odeur qu'il connaissait bien mais n'avait pas senti depuis de nombreuses années.

Ses enfants avaient capturé une proie de choix :

non pas un, mais deux jeunes humains, qui n'étant pas Hagrid, regretteraient bientôt leur entrée dans la forêt interdite...

* * *

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

Un drabble un peu plus long que d'habitude, spécialement pour Dulanoire, parce que c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui ;) les mots imposés étaient: iris, scintiller, soleil et réveil.

Vous reconnaîtrez très vite le pairing ^^ bonne lecture!

* * *

Voyage

A son réveil, elle n'avait eu envie que de deux choses, et ces deux choses étant réalisables, la Gryffondor se leva de fort bonne humeur.

Elle se prépara en vitesse, contempla son amour encore endormie, puis sortit sans faire de bruit de l'appartement. Ses achats ne lui prirent guère de temps, mais quand elle revint, Pansy était levée. Comme à son habitude, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant son aimée, qu'elle trouvait encore plus belle en chemise de nuit craquante et les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'empressa cependant de cacher ses courses et s'installa pour petit-déjeuner.

« -Aujourd'hui, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part.

-Où ça ?, demanda la Serpentarde, étonnée.

-Tu verras » fit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

Un peu plus tard, elles effectuèrent un transplanage d'escorte, et sitôt arrivées, Hermione cacha la vue à Pansy en lui mettant les mains sur les yeux.

« -Mais où m'emmènes tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui fit un rapide baiser sur la nuque et continua à la guider sur un sentier assez large.

-Nous sommes arrivées, mais avant de regarder, ouvre la bouche.

Pansy s'exécuta et la lionne lui mit entre les dents un petit bonbon de couleur rouge.

-Tu peux regarder. »

La Serpentarde ouvrit les yeux et eut du mal à les croire.

Elles se trouvaient au bord d'un lac magnifique, dont les eaux turquoises scintillaient sous le soleil d'été.

Elle voulut parler mais se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore goûté ce qu'Hermione lui avait donné.

C'était délicieusement sucré.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un bonbon moldu, qu'on appelle Tagada.

-Et... pourquoi cette sortie ?

La lionne regarda Pansy dans les yeux, s'émerveillant de la couleur de ses iris, qui semblaient dorés au soleil.

-Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour emmener celle que j'aime dans un des plus beaux lieux que je connaisse ? »

Prise de cours, Pansy répondit de la seule manière qui pouvait exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et l'on dit que ce fut l'un des plus beaux baisers jamais donnés.


	9. Chapitre 9

Epreuve

Elle sentait leurs regards posés sur elle. Un frisson la parcourut. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Tous assis à la même table, sa famille. Sa chère Gabrielle (déjà au courant), ses parents, grands-parents et d'autres cousins plus lointains.

Autant de paires d'yeux, qui attendaient qu'elle fasse son annonce.

Autant de paires d'yeux qui allaient s'ouvrir sous le coup de la surprise.

Elle ouvrit la bouche... puis la referma.

Elle se fustigea intérieurement : elle avait affronté un dragon, nagé dans les eaux d'un lac plus que louche, était entrée dans un dangereux labyrinthe, et quoi ? Elle avait peur de la réaction de sa famille ? Alors que sa décision était déjà prise ?

Il ne serait pas dit que Fleur Delacour était une peureuse.

Pour se donner du courage, elle pensa à lui, et cela la ragaillardit :

« -J'ai décidé de me marier avec Bill Weasley, le frère de Ron Weasley.

Et pour faire bonne impression, et le situer, elle ajouta :

-Le meilleur ami de Arry Potter.

* * *

Ou comment Harry sert à beaucoup de choses ^^

j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu. A bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

Dixième drabble (non, je ne sortirai pas le champagne pour si peu). Sur le même personnage que le premier de Violette b, qui au passage, est bien meilleur que celui-ci (message subliminal: allez le lire). Mais j'espère que ce drabble plaira quand même. Il est pour Qyume, pour ce jour pas si funeste à mon sens.

Disclamer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et "Le sylphe" à Paul Valéry.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Because angels exist

Un soir, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, il se réveilla brusquement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre toute proche.

Il n'était qu'un chat, mais ce qu'il vit ce soir là se grava à jamais dans sa mémoire :

elle allait, les cheveux détachés, au bord du lac.

La lune était en croissant, et la jeune fille la contemplait, d'un air émerveillé. Ses cheveux blonds reflétaient la douce lumière qui tombait de l'astre.

Elle semblait tellement hors du temps qu'il se demanda un instant si cela était humain.

Elle ressemblait plus à un ange, ou à une créature céleste.

Elle resplendissait dans sa chemise de nuit aux couleurs claires. Soudain, elle se dirigea vers le rivage, et s'avança dans les eaux du lac. Il ne distingua plus d'elle que ses cheveux, qui paraissaient luire de leur propre lumière.

Il la regarda nager un temps infini, ayant la vague impression qu'elle disparaîtrait s'il la lâchait des yeux.

Mais c'est ce qu'il fit quand le soleil parut. Et lorsqu'il redirigea son regard vers le lac, elle avait disparu.

« Ni vu ni connu

Je suis le parfum

Vivant et défunt

Dans le vent venu ! »

Ce matin là, Luna ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir, ni nulle part ailleurs dans le château. Tout le monde parla de sa disparition.

Seul lui, le veilleur, devinait la vérité : elle était allée rejoindre les séraphiques habitants du ciel...

Angels fall first, but it's only to fly higher after.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Le chat peut être Pattenrond, mais si vous voulez que ça en soit un autre, libre à vous ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble un peu spécial, dans le sens où il change de mon style habituel (enfin, il me semble ^^' ). Si vous en avez marre des drabbles avec Hermione, faites le moi savoir ;)

bonne lecture!

* * *

Contrôle

Hermione Granger ne perdait jamais le contrôle d'elle-même.

Jamais.

Même quand elle avait frappé Malefoy en troisième année, cela était plus ou moins calculé.

La Gryffondor n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir. Sans avoir pensé et pesé les possibles conséquences de ses actes.

Enfin... il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle, mais jamais personne ne l'avait vue faire.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse la voir dans ces moments là.

Mais en cet instant précis, entourée par Ses bras, Ses lèvres effleurant son cou, la tentation de se laisser aller était forte.

Cependant, un dernier point de sa conscience résistait : et si elle L'effrayait ? Si elle dégoûtait la personne à qui elle tenait le plus au monde ? Si on ne l'aimait plus parce qu'elle avait montré cette part d'elle-même ?

Son amour sembla comprendre sa peur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-C'est toi tout entière que je veux.

À ces paroles, une vague de désir la submergea et elle s'abandonna.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione Granger mit son cerveau en pause.


	12. Chapter 12

Une phrase remontée du fond de ma mémoire, et voilà ce que ça donne...

Si vous aimez (et surtout si vous n'aimez pas), reviewez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens mal dans ma peau ».

Sourire amer.

Si, au contraire, elle ne l'imaginait que trop bien.

Elle aussi était adolescente, et elle avait beau être, aux dires des autres, bien foutue, elle ne s'en sentait pas moins mal dans sa peau.

Elle n'aimait pas ce corps, difforme à ses yeux, couvert de cicatrices dues à la Grande bataille.

Cicatrices, impossibles à effacer, qui ne disparaîtraient pas avant de nombreuses années, si elles disparaissaient.

Mal dans son corps... et mal dans sa tête.

Toutes les nuits elle revoyait ceux qui étaient tombés. Leurs corps piétinés, ensanglantés. Leurs yeux grands ouverts la hantaient.

Et tous les matins, le seul moyen d'oublier, c'était de rajouter des cicatrices à celles déjà présentes.

Elle haïssait ces traces et son corps s'en couvrait, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Alors si, elle imaginait. Elle savait.

Mais pour une fois, elle voulait en parler. Elle voulait avancer et être heureuse.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux, lui prit la main et dit :

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

* * *

Et pardonnez moi de l'imprécision de ce drabble ^^'


	13. Chapter 13

A la base, ce drabble devait être un OS beaucoup plus vite. Mais finalement... ^^

J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Magie

Rentrée chez ses parents pour les vacances de Pâques, Hermione avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage dans ses affaires d'enfance. Ne s'y trouvait, évidemment, aucun objet magique. Et pourtant, tout ce qui sortait de ces vieux cartons poussiéreux avait un petit parfum de magie. Une grosse peluche, qui avait veillé sur son sommeil pendant des années, la protégeant des cauchemars. Un kit du parfait petit chimiste, avec mini chaudron et poudres colorées.

_Si Ron voyait ça, _pensa la Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Elle tomba sur un lot de vieilles K-7 vidéos, pour la plupart des Disneys et le sourire de la lionne s'élargit encore.

Dépoussiérant religieusement les cassettes les unes après les autres, elle se remémorait en même temps tous les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés.

Elle passa un temps particulièrement long à contempler la couverture de Cendrillon. Une mélodie familière remonta du fond de son esprit.

« Salagadou la menchika bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo »

La chanson de la marraine. Combien de fois avait-elle repassé cette scène, tentant de comprendre comment la bonne fée faisait apparaître sa baguette. Et fascinée par la transformation de cette vulgaire citrouille en fabuleux carrosse.

La plupart de ses amies passaient des heures à s'émerveiller sur la robe de Cendrillon, tandis qu'elle ne voyait que les souris se transformant en chevaux.

Elle comprit alors que la magie n'était pas quelque chose appartenant uniquement aux sorciers. Les moldus, eux aussi, pouvaient avoir leur part de magie, leur part de rêve...


	14. Chapter 14

Nouveau drabble, également sur un "personnage" peu utilisé, et c'est dommage...

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Flying

Vu la manière dont ils l'avaient traitée (l'envoyer dans un arbre tout de même!), elle n'avait eu aucun remords à les laisser étalés près dudit arbre, même s'il manifestait des signes d'agressivité. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire plus attention !

Sa carrosserie était toute cabossée, et sa magnifique peinture turquoise avait été rayée par les branches furieuses.

Se réfugier dans la forêt n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée les animaux commençaient à s'habituer à sa présence et elle pouvait vagabonder à son aise.

Mais si elle voulait agir et sauver ces ingrats, c'était le moment ou jamais, parce qu'à entendre les cris de terreur du roux, ils n'en avaient probablement plus pour très longtemps avec ces araignées.

Allons bon, les cris redoublaient. Elle soupira de toute la puissance de sa batterie. C'était bien parce qu'elle avait bon fond, hein. Parce que bon, c'était quand même le père du roux qui l'avait retapée. Et puis, elle aimait bien le brun.

C'est ainsi que la célèbre Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe d'Arthur Weasley alluma ses phares, fit ronfler son moteur et fonça droit sur les vilaines bébêtes à huit pattes qui se trouvaient devant elle...


	15. Chapter 15

Un petit drabble très court qui m'est venu une nuit...

* * *

Ta seule amie, ton amour, ta vie

Il te l'a ravie

Te plongeant avec passion dans potions et chaudrons

Pour elle tu as tout fait, même protéger celui que tu haïssais,

Celui pour qui elle fut tuée

Tu étais loin d'être bon mais tu n'étais pas mauvais

Ô prince de Sang-mêlé


	16. Chapter 16

Orageux. Pluvieux. Radieux. Étoilé. Ensoleillé.

Tous l'avaient contemplé le soir de leur arrivée. Et lui ne s'en lassait jamais.

Il pensait que la magie ne devrait servir qu'à cela, à faire rêver par les images qu'elle offrait.

Il préférait même ce ciel au vrai, car il pouvait admirer les étoiles sans avoir à sortir, quand il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil.

Remus se demandait lequel des quatre fondateurs du château en avait eu l'idée. Quant à la réalisation, ils s'y étaient probablement mis tous ensemble pour obtenir un résultat d'une telle beauté.

Lors de ses nuits d'insomnie, quand il parvenait à échapper à la vigilance du concierge, il aimait s'asseoir à une des quatre grandes tables et s'y accouder pour lever le nez.

Vers cette lune, aimée et haïe, quand elle n'était pas proche d'être pleine.

Vers les étoiles, vers ce plafond pas comme les autres.

Vers ce plafond magique.


	17. Chapter 17

Saanak is back! Ou pas... Merci à Dulanoire pour son défi (pas comme si on pouvait refuser un défi venant de sa part) ^^. les mots et expressions imposés étaient "Tu seras", "Confiance", "mon ange" "marque des Ténèbres", "haine" et "chat".

bonne lecture!

* * *

« Tu seras vite oubliée mon ange, dit-il avec un sourire de chat du Cheshire.

Et malgré tout son courage, Luna frissonna. Ça n'était pas ce qu'avait dit son geôlier, mais plutôt l'expression de son visage qui l'horrifiaient.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, à n'importe quel prix. Mais elle faisait confiance à son père pour ne pas entrer dans le jeu de chantage de ces maudits Mangemorts.

« Oui, bientôt tes amis t'auront oubliée, terrifiés par la perspective d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras et Luna sentit déferler sur elle un sentiment inconnu : cette haine qu'elle éprouvait pour la première fois lui donnait envie de vomir.

L'homme ne sembla pas se rendre compte du changement dans le regard de la jeune fille et transplana.

Une plaine enneigée. Juste magnifique.

Et au dessus, brillait de son vert maléfique la Marque des Ténèbres, triomphante.

« Vois, son pouvoir grandit toujours. Vous ne pouvez l'arrêter.

Mais devant cette vue paisible, car elle apercevait à peine la Marque, elle reprit ses esprits et elle le regarda de son regard pur :

-Mais Voldemort peut-il vaincre la beauté de cette plaine ?


	18. Chapter 18

Nouveau défi, proposé par Dulanoire, auquel participe également Qyume. Malheureusement, elles n'ont pas encore publié. Mais allez voir leurs écrits, ça vaut le détour. Donc, les mots imposés étaient: arbre, soumis et argent.

j'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira. bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle est seule, désespérément seule. Il l'a abandonnée.

Et portant, son prénom, qu'il n'a prononcé qu'une fois, de manière si douce, résonne encore à ses oreilles... « Mérope » avait il chuchoté. Cette fois là, elle y avait cru. Et s'il l'aimait vraiment ?

Mérope Gaunt erre dans les rues noires et dénuées d'arbres du Londres profond, traînant son gros ventre et sa misère. Elle a besoin d'argent. De toute urgence. Elle crève la faim, soumise au bon vouloir des rares honnêtes gens passant dans ces ruelles sombres. Contemplant son médaillon, seul souvenir de sa famille maudite, une idée lui vient. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre, il faut qu'elle mange, non pour elle, mais pour son enfant.

Pourquoi n'utilise t-elle pas la magie ? Elle s'y refuse. La magie est source de toutes ses souffrances. Elle ne veut plus.

Mais la faim lui tord les entrailles.

La jeune femme en a assez. De ces rues hostiles, de ces regards méprisants qui la poursuivent.

Elle a faim. L'hiver est là, et les passants se font rares, même sur les boulevards.

Nouveau regard sur le médaillon, regard sur la boutique qui lui fait face, c'est si tentant. Pas que la boutique soit particulièrement attirante en elle-même, mais penser à la nourriture qu'elle obtiendrait la rendait resplendissante.

Alors, finalement décidée, la jeune femme pousse la porte de Barjow et Beurk.


	19. Chapter 19

Je déteste les 8 décembre. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de publier de nouveau, le train inspirant plus que je ne le pensais ^^

Voici donc un nouveau drabble, dans ce recueil que j'avais un peu abandonné.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Desire

Le désir la ronge. Et elle se déteste pour cela. Même si, en tant que Serpentarde, elle ne l'avouera jamais. Les Serpentards doivent être dignes et sûrs d'eux, arrogants.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme cela, la voilà à devoir gérer cette attirance malsaine.

Oh, elle sait pertinemment que cette personne est plutôt jolie, ce n'est donc pas la perte de son bon goût qui tracasse Pansy Parkinson. Non, la raison pour laquelle ce désir est malsain, c'est qu'il vise quelqu'un de la maison ennemie : quelqu'un de Gryffondor, et ça, Pansy ne peut le tolérer. Elle doit y mettre fin.

Elle peut en revanche s'avouer franchement qu'elle déteste cette fille. Car oui, c'est une fille. Mais cela ne pose pas de problème à Pansy.

Le problème, c'est que cette fille s'appelle Katie Bell, et que l'on peut difficilement faire plus gryffondorien, à moins de s'appeler Harry Potter.

Elle a un reniflement méprisant à la pensée du brun aux yeux verts.

Et comme le reste, elle ne s'avouera également jamais qu'il y a aussi un peu de jalousie dans ses sentiments envers Potter : avec tous ces entraînements de Quidditch, il la voit souvent. Il la voit sur un balai. C'est à dire dans les moments où Pansy la trouve encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un jour de pluie. Elle, avec ses cheveux trempés, ses vêtements de Quidditch lui collant au corps...

-eh bien Parkinson, on rêvasse dans les couloirs ?, fait une voix moqueuse.

Pansy sursaute. l'objet de ses pensées se tient devant elle.

Vite, trouver une remarque acerbe.

Rien ne lui vient, époustouflée qu'elle est par la beauté de celle qui se tient devant elle.

Elle passe alors le plus dignement possible devant la brunette, et tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, sens une paire d'yeux fixée sur elle.

Vraiment, elle déteste cette fille qui lui fait perdre la face.

Elle la déteste, elle la déteste tant. Mais elle la veut.

Desire.


	20. Chapter 20

Et de un! Premier drabble de l'année, que je souhaite à tous pleine de bonheur et de santé. Portez vous bien, et continuons à lire et écrire jusqu'à la prochaine fin du monde ^^

* * *

**Stress**

Stress. Montant par vagues jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tenir en place. Faire quelque chose. Agir. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour se préparer.

Faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de cette peur mordante de ne pas être comme il faut, de rater son maquillage, de se rater dans les pas de danse. Bref, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pire, d'être ridicule.

Une petite voix intérieure, qui sonne comme celles de ses amies, tente de la rassurer, en lui assurant qu'elle s'en sortira très bien, mais celle ci se fait vite rabattre le caquet par une autre voix, pessimiste à souhait.

-Toi, la miss je-sais-tout, être jolie ? Ça n'est pas possible, dit elle d'une voix moqueuse. Allons, reprends toi Hermione, trouve une excuse bidon pour fuir ce maudit bal, ou tu vas te ridiculiser comme jamais.

Mais la petite voix proteste :

-Pourquoi ne pourrait elle pas être jolie ?

-ça se voit, non ?, répond l'autre avec mépris.

Alors la Gryffondor hésite, c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait prétendre être malade, et ne pas y aller. Solution si tentante...

Mais l'orgueil de sa maison la reprend, elle n'est pas une rouge et or pour rien ! Ceux de sa maison ne fuient pas.

Alors Hermione se saisit de sa baguette, et plonge dans les yeux de son reflet, dans le miroir qui lui face.

* * *

Nous connaissons tous le résultat ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Eh bien, voici le 21e drabble de recueil, qu'il m'a été imposé d'écrire en un quart d'heures, sans droit aux corrections après coup, tout cela par ma chère Dulanoire, parce que, selon elle, les terminales S ont des heures de perm mal placées... A vous de juger du résultat. Le texte devait se concentrer sur le Baron sanglant, et contenir les mots ciel et sucré.

j'espère que cela vous plaira ;) bonne lecture

* * *

Il leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus : mais quel idiot faisait ce Nicolas !

Non, Nick Quasi-sans-tête ne pouvait participer au tournoi des chasseurs sans tête, et non, ce n'était pas ses jérémiades durant depuis cinq siècles qui allaient y changer quelque chose.

Le fantôme attitré des Serpentards en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre se plaindre et de voir cet entêté (c'était le cas de le dire) s'acharner pour obtenir une place dans un club où il n'avait aucun droit.

Ainsi bouillait intérieurement le Baron sanglant, quand il aperçut la silhouette de la Dame Grise.

Ses chaînes lui parurent alors plus lourdes, et les traces argentées sur ses vêtements encore plus brillantes. Le remords fondit sur lui, comme à chaque fois, toujours le même. Sa colère l'abandonna en un instant.

Elle le vit, et remarqua ses yeux tristes. Contrairement à son habitude, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, toujours plus près. Cela faisait pourtant des mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Un goût sucré lui monta à la bouche, chose étrange pour quelqu'un n'ayant rien avalé depuis plusieurs siècles.

Elle s'approchait, avançait encore...

« Crash ! »

Le lustre près d'eux s'écrasa.

Et le Baron sanglant se remit à hurler :

-Peeves !

Et il partit à la poursuite de l'esprit frappeur, ricanant toujours.

Héléna Serdaigle soupira : décidément, il ne changerait jamais...


	22. Chapter 22

Drabble un peu long sur Bill et Fleur, avec une fleur qui a une certaine importance pour moi ;)

bonne lecture

* * *

Myosotis

-Sais tu comment on appelle cette fleur en anglais ?

Elle se redressa, et le regarda avec curiosité :le soleil faisait flamber ses cheveux roux, et il tenait à la main une délicate fleur bleue. Perdus au milieu d'un champs, ils étaient seuls et c'était suffisamment rare pour être apprécié.

La jeune femme détailla la plante un instant :

-En français, on l'appelle myosotis. Mais j'avoue ne pas connaître son nom dans ta langue, fit elle avec un sourire qui l'invitait à développer.

Il attendit quelques secondes, une lueur amoureuse brillant dans ses yeux.

Enfin, il déclara :

-Forget-me-not. C'est son nom.

Fleur leva un sourcil :

-Ne m'oublie pas ?

-Oui, répondit Bill. C'est du vieil anglais.

-Que voilà un nom étrange pour une fleur !

-C'est parce qu'il a une histoire très particulière, affirma le rouquin, avec un sourire qui semblait dire : « interroge moi ».

-Et quelle est cette histoire, monsieur Je sais tout ?, fit la demi Vélane en riant.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Bien sûr !

Il s'assit sur l'herbe, tendant un bras vers elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir aussi.

-Eh bien voilà, il y a très, très longtemps, un jeune chevalier voulut cueillir une de ces fleurs à sa belle, et pour cela, il se pencha au dessus d'une rivière. Malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau.

-Je ne vois pas le rapp...

-Laisse moi finir, impatiente !

-Donc, reprit il, il tomba à l'eau. Et plutôt que de tenter de sortir, en risquant d'abîmer la fleur, il la tendit à la jeune fille en murmurant « Forget me not». Ce furent ses derniers mots. Il n'avait pas voulu gâter la jolie plante, et il était trop tard pour le sortir du courant. Il fut emporté par les flots. »

Quand Bill tourna la tête vers sa fiancée, il la découvrit les larmes aux yeux. Une fois de plus, il ne savait que dire devant une telle beauté.

-Promets moi de ne jamais faire une chose aussi stupide ! fit Fleur en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est terriblement romantique ! déclara le jeune homme au catogan.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

-Qu'aurais je à faire d'une fleur, si joie soit elle, si tu n'es plus là ?

Il eut un sourire doux :

-Tu ne m'oublierais pas si je faisais une chose pareille.

-J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à oublier les idiots, déclara la Française avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il la regarda avec tendresse, et sentit combien il l'aimait, et combien il avait peur de la perdre. Car cette guerre qui se profilait n'augurait rien de bon. Ils avaient beau être tous deux de bons magiciens, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des Mangemorts. Personne ne l'était.

Le rouquin secoua la tête en sentant le regard interrogateur de Fleur posé sur lui. Il lui sourit (car en sa présence il souriait toujours beaucoup) et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui :

-Mais au final, même si tu étais un idiot fini, je ne t'oublierais pas.


End file.
